


Demons can dream

by FeyreGrace44



Series: An Angel and A Demon [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeyreGrace44/pseuds/FeyreGrace44





	Demons can dream

Meg  
The world is still turning although I am not a part of it anymore. Not since Crowley took me. Sometimes I imagine I am somewhere else, wrapped in warm wings. My dreams - Should demons dream? - consist always of one thing. My unicorn. Always the same one. I am always alone to begin with but then a light appears. Not a harsh white light that burns but a soft glowing blue light in the shape of a unicorn. Just the light, no sign of his trench coated figure. It comes up to me and lifts me up, not my body, just the demon smoke. Then we go outside and gallop through a forest. It always ends in a meadow with a river, and sometimes there is a moose and a squirrel there too. It always ends differently. Sometimes it ends nicely, other times Crowley finds us and those dreams are more like nightmares. It's stupid of me to be sentimental.

 

Castiel  
Sometimes I go to her in my head, just send something to reassure, to comfort. I don't know where she is but she is scared although she won't admit it. I go and lift her up, bring out the wild, uncontrollable, beautiful black unicorn I know is inside. We gallop through forests and stop by a river. Often there is a moose or a squirrel or both. Then it ends, for whatever inexplicable reason. Sometimes her imagination takes over and there is a huge hound of red smoke coming towards us before she locks me out. Sometimes we sit doing nothing for what feels like hours. At the end I always wish we have more time. This time we just sit and watch the river go by.


End file.
